Unbreakable Bond
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Zidane has been missing for a long time and Dagger is forced to marry a man she hates. Eiko finds out Zidane is alive and Dagger will have to choose between her kingdom and her freedom.RR


AN: Well, first a few quick notes before you start reading this, a few rules that MUST be followed if you consider yourself mature readers and civilized people, not a bunch of childlish beast like many have proven (which's names shall not be mentioned)

If you like it, great, if you dont, give me a CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICAL review about why you didnt like it. Things such as "because Zindane did this and that" will be considered childlish babbling, people, it's MY story, and I do with the characters whatever I feel like, so dont be offended because I'm not planning on publishing this, I wrote this for my own joy and entertainment. NO INSULTING. And this is a MUST. Come on, tell me what's the point of insulting me? And why? What have I done to you? Have I insulted you? NO!, then? Once again, any review that inclused high toned words will be inmediatly reported to the staff. I wrote Zindane's name as the latin or spaniard name, which is Yitan Tribal, and dont go reviewing me that the name doesnt exist and it's all my own invention. OF COURSE IT ISNT! For the sake of the elemental dragons, make a research and then blame me. For further refferences go to google and write FFIX+Yitan, and see what you get. Oh and I used that name because I felt like, Zidane is a bald, french soccer player and I thought it sounded gay. 

If you follow all this, then we'll all be happy. Oh a last note, I reposted this story due to some nasty reviews I got, but judge for yourself with the critical mind of a reader, not a childplayer of some game.

Unbreakable Bonds:

Dagger stared at the altar with saddened eyes, it was her wedding yet she was not as euphoric as she should have been on the most important day of her life. Dressed in a white gown she was radiant, her black hair was held in a tight bun with fallen strands of ebony hair flowing down like a fountain, she was really radiant to people's eyes, but not to a certain Summoner who sat on the stands dressed in a greenish, short dress that accentuated her slender curves. Eiko Carol had grown into a handsome young woman, her dark blue hair reaching her waist, but her eyes were dull with worry, "Dagger, you miss him, dont you? You still love him" she affirmed in a silent whisper, getting a concerned glance from a dragontine woman sitting next to her. 

That was it, indeed, Dagger was about to marry a man she didnt love, Lord Saldar, count of Alexandria, but she didnt love the arrogant man, she was just marrying him for the sake of the kingdom, oh how she hated being queen. But Dagger was not the queen, her name was Sarah, she was a Summoner from Madain Sari, not Queen Garnet til Alexandros. Yitan, how he missed the atractive, cat thief, the smart ass, the flirt, and the only one who ever cared for her. What happened to the young Genome? Where was he now? Did he survive? This questions attacked Dagger's mind ever since the Lifa tree's accident, when Zidane vanished. Lord Saldar smiled at the girl with a false look of pleasure and love, his only pleasure was getting the money Dagger possesed and the control of the kingdom, and Dagger knew but she couldnt fight against the desitions of the council. A viscous hand traveled torwards Dagger who grimaced, "is everythign all right, dear?" the venomous voice asked in a sweet cyanide. Dagger smiled briefly and nodded without pronouncing a word, then returned her gaze torwards the altar, gaze lost into the infinity of memory, a memory about a young, cat boy flashing a radiant and knowing smile at the refusing girl.

The priest appeared startling the girl, whose eyes simply stared at the man pleading the anceling of the ceremony, but the old politician simply saw his own interests, not the pain in a girl's heart. The ceremony started, and Dagger's eyes kept loosing into the eyes of people reflected on the large vitrious windows of the palace's sanctuary, eyes that stared at her with surprise, hathred, and those politicians that stared not at her but at the priviledges that this union will bring to them. But her eyes rested upon the green eyes of a horned girl, which's eyes were dull and saddened, "Eiko!" Dagger whispered with simpathy. Eiko had loved Yitan and Dagger had stood between them, refusing Yitan but not letting any girl come near him, and Eiko was sad because she was marrying a man she didnt even love. 

"your Highness?" said an irritated voice. Dagger looked up at the priest and tilted her head with confussion, she had been lost in her thoughts and had missed the whole ceremony, " beg your pardon?" she said politely, getting glares from the priest and some of the people invited. The man sighed and rolled his pale eyes, "I said, do you want Lord Saldar to be your noble husband and king of Alexandria?" he repeated in a dull, bored voice, showing he wanted to get over with this. Dagger nodded nervously, "y...yes I do" she stuttered unconvincingly. Eiko buried her face into her slender hands, "No, Dagger,you love Yitan" she moaned, but even she was not sure if he was alive. 

The priest smiled pleased, "then I pronounce you husband and wife..." the priest said happily, but upon finish this sentense a bright light wrapped Dagger and irradiated from her, pushing Lord Saldar and the priest away. The light faded but the girl was inside a capsule, a bubble of protection. Lord Saldar approached her but upon doing that he got pushed away from the woman once more. People looked surprised at the queen, Eiko looked up and realization flashed across her eyes, memories of a first meeting with Yitan, Dagger, Vivi and Quina. The priest looked at the surprise faces with a dull light in his eyes, "I'm afraid to comunicate that the queen is already married" the man said deceived. Lord Saldar's eyes burned with the fire of hathred, his gaze penetrated the woman who had lied to him and he would have killed her right there had it not been because of the shield around her. A common gasp echoed around the people, flowing like a tsunami, and hitting the woman with the force of a tornado released by some powerful Eidolon, with the force of Bahamut's attacks. Married? To whom? She didnt know.

Eiko stood up and fled from the room, rushing torwards the palace's gardens, Yitan was alive, she knew it because he was the one married to Dagger, he had mentioned that when they met her. The girl leaned against a colum for a few seconds to catch her breath, then stood up. She pulled her precious Elf Flute from inside her dress and played the harmonious song of phoenyxes. Inmediatly Phoenyx arrived and greeted her Summoner with the melodic voice of the flaming bird, "Phoenyx, help me find Yitan, he is alive and lost somewhere, come on!" she said breathlessly riding on the feathered back of the hawk. Phoenyx took flight with the speed of lightning and vanished into the air like a spark of a flaring comet dancing across the sky. 

Lord Saldar grabbed Dagger's hand tightly and pulled her roughly into a carriage, "tell me who you are married to? Bitch!" he hissed like a poisionous basilisk. Dagger stared at the man fearfully, "I...I dont know, really" she whinned with fear freezing her limbs. The man roared while closing the door to the carriage, "we are going to Conde Petie, they find marriage a very important ceremony, and are the only ones who can break the unbreakable bond of an union between a Summoner and whichever creature you loved before" he growled like a raging behemoth. Dagger gasped and lowered her face, emories returne to her, Yitan, he was her husband, they had gotten married to reach the Sacred Lands, but...did that mean Yitan was alive?

Yitan collapsed to the ground in despair, he punched the soft sand with rage as he shook his head, "NO! NO! So much walking to find out im in the fog continent, I'll never get to Alexandria in time to see my beautiful Dagger" he said whipping his tail back and forth in anger. His eyes looked up upon hearing a familiar melodic voice, the song of a bird. A flaming spark flew over the ocens with the speed of an Amdusias, a creature that becameclearer and clearer until forming the shape of a flaming bird that had saved his life many times before, "Phoenyx!" he yelled happily, standing up on his tired legs. Phoenyx landed and from the back of the creature leapt a tall, slender woman, her blue hair reached her waist and her green eyes looked at the cat boy in disbeliefe. Yitan didnt recognice the girl but admited she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, his eyes staring at her in wonder and his mouth hanging open with surprise. The Summoner, since she had a horn, smiled pleased, "hello Yitan" her sweet voice said in the soft melody of the Eidolon she commanded. Yitan stared at her in disbeliefe, "how did you know my name?" he asked as fragments of memory started to mend forming the blury image of a little girl that had once loved him over all things. The Summoner rushed torwards him, tears in her eyes, not caring that he handt recogniced her, simply hugging him against her with all her strength, "Yitan, I've missed you so much, we all thought you were dead" the girl cried hugging him tightly. Yitan placed his manly hands around the girl's body and breathed in her sweet scent, "Eiko..." h whispered recognicing the young girl for the first time. Eiko pulled back and smiled at the young man, "yes..." she said with a radiant smile iluminating her tears and making her look like an elven maiden or a fairy. 

The man smiled at the girl, finally he found a familiar face, "boy, have you grown pretty, Eiko, what brings you here?" the boy inquired curiously. Eiko stared at him and her smile faded, "the council prepared a wedding between Dagger and Lord Saldar, that way they could gain control over the kingdom of Alexandria, but during the wedding she was protected by the magical forces of a previous union, you are married to her, remember Yitan? But now Lord Saldar is mad and is taking Dagger to Conde Petie to break the union, therefore he can marry Dagger and rule over Alexandria...but Dagger still loves you" Eiko explined rather quickly but clearly enough to make Yitan understand every single word about the great problem. Yitan's eyes widdened, he was married to Dagger and she was in danger, "what should I do?" he asked in a weak voice due to shock. Eiko pointed at Phoeny with her gaze, "ride on her and rescue Dagger, Yitan, I know you love her" she said. Yitan rushed torwards the bird but was stopped by a hand from Eiko. He urned around at stared at the shocking green eyes of the woman staring at him, "before you go, there is something I'd like to try and I want you to be the first one, I know you love Dagger but do me this favour, we might never meet again Yitan" she asked, pleading with her eyes. Yitan's eyes widdened upon seing the girl aproach him, eyes closed. Their lips touched and the intensity increased quickly when the Genome returned the kiss with the fire and passion that characterised him. Lost into their passion and the shock of seeing the little girl had become a stunning woman, they both merged into the act of love making, Yitan possesed her under the observant eyes of an Eidolon, making her the only favour she had ever asked for.

Dagger stared through the window, they were getting closer to Lindblum, and from there they'd take a ship to Conde Petie where they would close the chain that would lock her to the kingdom of Alexandria forever. Her eyes widdened upon seeing the familiar Phoenyx flying next to the carriage, on the back of the Eidolon the familiar, taikled figure of a handsome Genome, wild strands of golden hair flew behind him and brilliant blue eyes flashed with love upon seeing the woman, "YITAN!" she yelled with a rush of emotions coursing through her, love, sadness, joy, nostalgy...all at once. Yitan smiled sweetly at the girl, but his features returned serious once again, "Dagger, I've got to tell you something, if there is the least feeling of love torwards me resting into your heart, if you feel the tiniest spark of simpathy or still want to be with me for the rest of your life, grab my hand and leapt onto Phoenyx, we will flee away and you'll never have to live with the pressure of palace. If not, by the next pathcross I'll turn and fly in that direction, you'll never hear from me again, and you'll be free to marry whoever you desire" he said, extending a hand torwards her, the enormous wing belonging to Phoenyx covering the carriage. 

Dagger stared at him thoughtfully, Lord Saldar kept piercing her with his gaze, his eyes telling her he would find her and kill her if she chose to fly with the Genome. However Yitan had clearly said they would vanish, never to be heard of again, and she was a Summoner after all. She would never have to be in palace, she would be completely free, never to follow the protocol again. Yitan saw the pathcross coming nearer, two minutes,his destiny could change in those two minutes, to be with dagger or to flee to Madain Sari with the reappeared Summoners and Eiko. He started loosing hope upon seeing the hesitation in the girl, but he did notice this hesitation was due not to love but to fear, "they'll never find us, Dagger" he yelled as a last resort. He lost hope, his gaze directed torwards the path, Phoenyx started to handle his wings to turn and flee torwards the land of Summoners when a hand gripped against Yitan's still extended one. The surprised Genome looked down and saw a smiling Dagger staring at him, "I choose you, Child of the Wilderness" she said with a radiant smile. Yitan returned the radiant smile and pulled the girl onto the Eidolon, under the fiery glare of a count that had lost everything in a few minutes. In that exact moment the Phoenyx turned through the other path and fled torwards the unknown lands of Phoenyx Island, a protected area only Eidolons could reach, where Yitan and Dagger would be peaceful and wild, without anyone telling them what to do.

The End 

AN: Liked it? Didnt like it? Well, deffinitely I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didnt, well, sorry, there are tastes for everything. Also please check on my other stories, there are some really good ones here.


End file.
